This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Orthopedic implants have been used to partially or entirely replace bones and joints that may be damaged. In some examples however, infection on or near such orthopedic implants may take place after implantation of the orthopedic prosthesis. Moreover, the onset of infection on or near the orthopedic implant and tissue interface may be difficult to detect. Furthermore, the type of infecting agent may also be unknown. In some examples, once an infection is eventually detected, the recourse may be invasive and include extraction of the orthopedic implant and subsequent revision surgery. To address such concerns drug coated orthopedic implants have been developed. Drug coated orthopedic implants provide a coating on the implant to be effective against various bacteria and strain. Drug coated implants are generally most effective immediately after implantation of the orthopedic implant, such as when the eluting mechanism is activated upon contact with bodily fluid.